Two Different Worlds
by cali-luv
Summary: A crossover of LotR and Tamora Peirce's 'The Immortal' series. What happens when Daine meets Legolas? Adventure, Angste, and possible Romance. Read and find out!
1. Running

Hey this is Bri. My story is a Crossover between J. R. Tolkein's "Lord Of The Rings" and Tamora Peirce's "The Immortals". I REALLY Hope you guys like this, PLEASE read and review it!! And I really need a spell and grammar checker lol because I really am not good at spelling.and I might spell some terms wrong so please help! If you review I'll give you a cookie!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing from either series. - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Thud.  
  
A young girl fell to her hands and knees, a protruding tree root capturing her bare foot. She struggled, her heart racing and eyes flashing about in panic. As she fought with the root, she heard the demonic chatter and shouts of goblins, scattering the normally peaceful animals of Mirkwood into a frenzy to escape. They felt the evil seeping from these children of Mordor, for these were not only normal orcs, but demons: larger than dwarf, elf, and man, made at the very hands of Saroun's servant Sarumon.  
  
The girl felt the evil as it soaked through her skin and disturbed her deeply. The feeling of trapped panic took over her as she joined with the animals around her, falling to the forest floor and closing her eyes.  
  
When she opened them again, they were keener and sharper than they had been before closing them. He brown curls had vanished, and instead, silver and white fur covered her lean body. Pulling her paw from under the tree root, she froze, nose and ears to the wind, waiting for any sign of danger.  
  
It didn't take long to find the afore-mentioned sign, as a group of orcs failed to hide their astonishment at her sudden transformation. The wolf spun around suddenly, hackles raised, and snarled low in her chest. Three orcs stood momentarily frozen in shock at what they had just seen. After a few moments one of the orcs took a cautious step forward and hissed nervously, "wha' 'ave we 'ere mates? Looks like we foundsded our ickle wench the Lord's been af'er us to fetch fer 'im". The other two orcs looked at the speaker, then at the wolf. "Aye!" they said together, "Get the ropes, she must not 'scape!"  
  
Though she was in wolf form, the girl could understand common tongue no worse than she could in human form. She lunged at the middle orc's throat, and when they backed away in surprise, she turn-tailed and ran. Ran for all she could, even though she knew that their bulky, cumbersome bodies were no match for her lean aerodynamic one.  
  
When she looked behind her in a triumphant, teasing manner, she was surprised to see the orcs running in quite the opposite direction. She halted her running to listen to what they were screaming to each other; "We must return home! Tell the master of the witch!" She furrowed her brow in confusion as she transformed back into her human form. Her rusty curls cascading down her naked back and over her shoulders.  
  
She tensed when she heard the voices of a man coming from a few yards away. How could I have let my senses go like that? She thought wildly as she turned around, ready to take on whatever enemy might be on the attack. But what approached instead was what she first took as a Scanran archer. His firm set jaw revealed his shock at finding a naked woman standing in the middle of his woods. Her blue eyes met his, and she smiled at him, feeling no harm would come from such a mellow eyed man. Suddenly, she became very aware of her nakedness and made a dash behind the nearest tree.  
  
"My lady?" she heard his voice say from behind the tree. "Can I lend you my cloak?" She felt relief fill every inch or her as she poked her head out from around the large trunk. "Yes, please! That is very kind of you." She said in a half serious, half joking manner. The irony of the situation had not escaped him either, and she saw him grin whole-heartedly at her shy face. He walked up to the tree and reached out his arm holding out his cloak. The girl looked up at him to nod a "thank you", but found his eyes tightly shut, out of respect for her nudity. "Thank-" She started to say, but stopped mid-sentence as her eyes drifted from his closed eyes to his ears. Pointed ears. The girl gasped and dropped the cloak with shaking fingers.  
  
He opened his eyes and caught her shoulders with his gentle hands a second before she got the chance to turn and run from him. "What is wrong my lady?" he asked her, searching her face. There he found the answer: innocence. This girl must have never seen an elf before in her life, he realized.  
  
"Have you never before seen an elf, my lady?" He asked gently, picking up his cloak and wrapping it tightly around her shoulders. He felt her relax under the garment and he sighed with relief. After a moment of silence, she said, "Elf?" so quietly that if it weren't for his elven ears, he did not think he would have been able to hear her.  
  
"Elf." He replied, cupping her chin and smiling warmly at her. She grinned up at him, finally feeling completely at ease for the first time in months. The elf took one of her hands and kissed it gently, and with a deep bow said, "I am Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Northern Mirkwood". His tone was not haughty in the slightest as his title rolled elegantly off his tongue. The girl stepped back, unsure if she was worthy of being so close to a prince. Despite her nervousness, she curtsied, and said boldly, "I am Veralidaine Sarassri, but I go by Daine." He smiled, and took her hand again, holding it to his chest. "It is a pleasure to meet you Veralidaine Sarassri, and you are most welcome in my woods. But would you not be more comfortable in the palace where you can eat, bathe, and sleep in comfort? It would be an honor to have you as my guest." Daine was unable to hide her giggle at such noble words, and replied, "As I am honored to accept, thank you. But please call me Daine."  
  
Legolas whistled, and a beautiful white horse with golden mane came trotting out from the trees. He lifted her delicately onto the horses back, and mounted behind her in a practiced, fluid movement. "Home", he whispered to the horse. Then to Daine, he said softly, "Daine it is then". 


	2. Discussions within the branches

Title: Two Different Worlds - Chapter 2  
  
Author: cali-luv, also known as Bri. Thanks to my "beta-er" Justin! Much love.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Stellua, Selleya, Elaina and all of the other characters I created on my own. -J.R.R. Tolkein owns everything from the 'Lord of The Rings' series. -Tamora Pierce owns everything from the 'Immortal' series.  
  
Rating: Was PG-13, but this chapter is rated R due to harsh themes.  
  
WARNING: This chapter contains elements that are inappropriate for children. Read with caution. Nothing too bad, just sad and slightly disturbing conversations about Daine and someone else's past.  
  
***********************************  
  
Daine sat in silence as the beautiful horse below her picked its way through the forest. She looked down at the strong muscled arms holding her against his chest. The arms of her equally beautiful rescuer. Rescuer, Daine thought. She wrinkled her nose at the word. I'm not accustomed to being . . . rescued by handsome men. Usually it is I that is doing the rescuing.  
  
Though despite the strangeness of the events, Daine decided she didn't really mind being safe in someone's arms. Her thoughts were interrupted by the impatient snort of the horse below her. Daine closed her eyes and asked the horse gently, What is the matter my friend? She felt the surprise in the horses mind at being talked to so directly. The horse replied, What is this? A two-legger speaking horse-talk? Daine frowned a little at that. I am not a normal two-legger, she said. I might as well be a four-legger. My name is Daine, what is yours? The horse snorted again.  
  
A four-legger? And I might as well be a dwarf. There was a pause in which Daine felt the horse considering her carefully. My name is Stellua; I am Prince Legolas's personal mare. It is very . . . interesting to meet you, Daine. Daine smiled warmly at Stellua's acceptance, and patted her neck.  
  
Legolas watched the silent exchange keenly. When Daine patted his horse's neck he smiled and said, "This is Stellua, Daine. She is the daughter of my father's horse, Selleya." He fondly reached an arm down and rubbed the mare's side.  
  
"She is a beautiful horse indeed." Daine said. She suppressed a smirk when Stellua stiffened and raised her neck with pride at her words. Yes, I am magnificent, am I not? I was the prize youngling of a prized mare. And now I am even more beautiful than even she. Legolas rolled his eyes and grinned lopsidedly as he stopped Stellua and dismounted.  
  
"She knows that she is beautiful as well. I spoiled her too much, I dare say." He reached up a hand to help Daine to the forest floor, but she jumped down easily. She smiled up at him and said, "How do you know? Does she parade around like that all the time, snorting and prancing?"  
  
Legolas looked to Stellua who was twitching her tail at flies. "Well, yes she does. But so do many of the bigheaded palace horses. " He then looked back at Daine, "But the biggest clue is that she tells me how amazing she is every chance she gets."  
  
Daine furrowed her brow at him. How is it that he hears animals? Is that even what he means by that? She thought to herself. She then asked him, "She . . . tells you this?" Legolas smiled even broader and replied, "Yes. Among other things. For instance, how strong her legs are, and how the sun catches her glorious mane just right around noon. Oh, and we must not forget, just how incredible her family heritage is." Stellua snorted and pawed the ground indignantly, and Daine laughed despite her confusion.  
  
"Tell me, Legolas. How is it that you can hear her saying this?" Legolas thought over his reply while he rifled through his beautifully designed saddlebags. "Would you like water or wine, Daine?" He asked, as he brought out an array or fruits, cheeses, and breads.  
  
"Just water, thank you." She smiled graciously, taking the water skin and drinking deeply. He watched her and waited until she finished. When she had, he started with the story. "When my father was much younger, he was leading a troop of Mirkwood soldiers home from a victorious battle. On the way, he somehow got separated from the group, and ended up lost in these woods. He had been wandering for hours, and stumbled upon a young witch- child, beaten and starving. She must have been about, six or seven in mortal years. She had with her a young horse, only a few weeks old. My father gave the witch-child, Elaina, his rations of elven bread and water."  
  
As Legolas spoke, Stellua came over to them and lay down next to Legolas. Legolas paused and dug through his bags again. "The horse was Selleya, then?" Daine asked intrigued. "Indeed," replied Legolas. He found what he was looking for, and pulled out two apples from his saddlebags. One of them he gave to Daine, and the other he held out to Stellua. She sniffed it, and ate it in two delicate bites. Thank you, she said, butting his shoulder with her beautiful head. He smiled and rubbed the star on her face, and then turned back to Daine.  
  
"My father watched over Elaina until he was sure that she was at least healthy enough to travel. When she was, he took her and the baby horse back to Mirkwood Palace with him." He paused to take a bite of cheese and bread. "Did the witch-child, Elaina, ever speak to your father? Tell him why she was in such a state?" Daine asked, lying on her stomach in the grass with her head cupped in her hands. She didn't know why, but Legolas intrigued her immensely. She felt as though she could learn a lot of things from him. She trusted anyone who could love an animal as much as Legolas loved Stellua.  
  
"No," Legolas said through a mouthful of cheese. Daine laughed at his bad manners, and he swallowed and grinned sheepishly at her. "I'm sorry, I forgot myself. Pardon my bad manners." "It's fine," Daine said, still laughing. "Makes you more personable that way. I never was one for the rules of etiquette."  
  
Legolas's grin broadened, and he continued his storyteller demeanor. "No, Elaina didn't speak to my father until she and the horse had been safe inside Mirkwood for a number of weeks. She was a broken little thing, very thin and frightened of the lightest thing. She would often be found staring out the window with unshed tears in her eyes." There was a sad silence for a while, then Daine asked, "And what of the baby horse, Selleya?"  
  
Stellua's ears pricked up at the mention of her mother's name. She obviously liked this part of the story. "Elaina refused to be separated from her. She had begun to make progress, saying broken phrases and communicating with my father. But when one of the stable boys had tried to take Selleya to the blacksmith to be fitted for shoes, Elaina snapped. She cried and cried and refused to eat the whole time that Selleya was gone. When she had come back, Elaina isolated herself in Selleya's stall." Legolas paused, taking another bite of food. "My father came to see her, and she finally talked to him. By this time, a year had passed and the baby horse was full-grown. Elaina was about eight. Anyway, my father came to speak with her after the shoe-smith incident. She ran to him, and told him her whole story with out so much as pausing for breath."  
  
Daine leaned in even more, and asked, "So who was she? Was she really a witch? What happened to her, that she was found in such a state?"  
  
Legolas smiled sadly, and continued, "She is Elaina Starlay. Yes, she really is a witch." Legolas paused again; taking a deep breath as though what he was about to say would pain him deeply. "A week or so before my father had found her, Elaina's village, where she had lived with her magical family and neighbors, had been plundered and destroyed by a group of humans, and their pet band of orcs." Legolas spit out the words 'humans' and 'orcs' with great distaste. "They killed all the men, and raped and tortured the women and children. Then killed those that were physically useless to their . . . needs. At this time, Elaina had been out walking in the forest with Selleya. She escaped the beginning of the attack, hiding and keeping the horse hidden. After my father had been separated from his troops, they had found the village and killed every orc and their man leaders in sight, obviously horrified at the site. Some orcs escaped, very unfortunately. And even more unfortunately, one of them had found Elaina's hiding place."  
  
Daine gasped, clutching her hands to her mouth. Legolas touched her shoulder, and continued. "The orc tortured and raped her, keeping her captive for it's own sick pleasure. Elaina was in shock, but managed to call on Selleya's strength, mixed it with her own, and killed the orc with her magic. A few days later is when my father found her, beaten and starving." He looked up at Daine again. A grudging expression was found in her furrowed eyebrows and set jaw. A few tears trickled down her cheeks.  
  
"I really hate the race of man," she said furiously. She looked up from her hands and into Legolas's eyes. "When I was a little girl, raiders destroyed my home and killed all of my family. I was the only one that escaped . . . except my pony Cloud, ironically enough." Legolas considered her for a moment, guilt at invoking such sad memories in her filling him. "I'm very sorry, Daine, I didn't mean to . . ." He started softly, but she interrupted him. "No, it's fine, really. Tell me more about Elaina and Selleya. I'm still no closer to understanding how you are able to speak to Stellua than I was before. "  
  
A/N: Hey!! I'm so sorry that I haven't written in here for so long. I got the reviews from "2boredkidsinscienceclass" haha and you guys are awesome! I haven't been reviewed on here for a while and kind of lost my drive. I've also been working on my other fics. ANYWAY! Yeah so, I started writing this fic again, and TOTALLY went off on this huge tangent, going into the story of Selleya and Elaina. I honestly have no idea where any of that came from, haha, I completely pulled it all out of, . . . well, you know where. I promise it was all relevant and will fit in. I hope you liked this a lot, I enjoyed writing it. I really wanted my story to be different and have its own story line besides the humdrum, girl-falls-in-love-with-guy-and-has-a- beautiful-white-wedding thing.  
  
IMPORTANT: I don't know where I'm going with Daine and Legolas. I'm not sure if I'm going to use them romantically or not. This story takes place around the "Realm of the Gods" book, so there is the whole Numair thing to contend with. Review me NOW and tell me if you want it to be a Daine/Legolas or Daine/Numair or a strictly friendship fic. I repeat, TELL ME NOW!!!!!! Haha, okay. Thank you! Please review!!  
  
Love, Bri  
  
P.s. to my Buffy fic readers: I will be continuing soon, don't fret my pretties! Much love to all 


	3. Unicorn

I am so, so sorry. I keep getting sidetracked and I almost forgot all about this story. Thanks so much to my 'fans' for your patience and your AWESOME reviews. You all are so sweet. I hope you haven't forgotten about me! Review! Review! Review!  
  
"Tell me more about Elaina and Selleya. I'm still no closer to understanding how you are able to speak to Stellua than I was before. "  
  
Legolas headed back into his storyteller mode. "After Elaina cracked, it was as if she had opened. Before this, she had been so closed and distant, as if she were a body that was completely uninhabited. No matter how many times she was held, no matter how many lullabies were sung to her, she was just...closed. Like I said, it was the day she cried to my father that everything changed. She opened herself up to love, and the idea of starting a new life but never forgetting the old."  
  
Daine, who was lying in the grass on her stomach, wiped away a stray tear. Legolas continued, "My father vowed to take care of her always, and to raise her as a daughter. He kept his word, and after two years had passed, an amazing change had occurred in both Selleya and Elaina.  
  
One morning, my father had gone to Elaina's rooms to bring her to breakfast in the great hall. When he did not find her in bed, he ran out to Selleya's stables where she could often be found. When he threw open the stall door, Elaina and Selleya were lying there asleep. You may think of that as nothing spectacular, however both girl and horse had gone through a strange and beautiful metamorphosis. Elaina's stringy brown hair was now blonde, wavy, and much longer. My father said that when she opened her eyes, they would dance from color to color, before finally setting on crystal blue. Selleya's plain tan mane had grown a few feet, and had turned into a radiant gold. Her hide had changed to stark white that reflected all the colors of the rainbow, much like a prism."  
  
Daine sat in awe and wonderment. "Wow," she managed to say.  
  
Legolas grinned, and held up his pointer finger. "But," he went on, "the most magnificent change of all was the 12 inch horn protruding from the center of Selleya's head."  
  
Daine gasped, and sat there with her mouth agape. "A Unicorn? I've seen many things in my short life; griffins, flying horses, stormwings...but unicorns? I thought them to be myth."  
  
Legolas smiled at her, amused at her childlike excitement in his story. "Most people believe that Unicorns are only symbols of peace, or stories made up to help children fall asleep. The truth about unicorns pre-dates the existence of all civilized creatures of Middle-Earth. They had been living peacefully for years before men, dwarf and elf. In the early history of our world, a village of forest witches and wizards had stopped the burning and senseless cutting down of trees in the forests near their home by a band of orcs. Witches, you see, are very in tune with nature, the same as elves are. That night, a herd of Unicorns entered their village and healed all of the sick children and the cripples as thanks for saving their home. Ever since that day in history, Witches and Unicorns have been joined in a bond that will last for all eternity. When a witch- child is conceived, a baby unicorn also is in gestation so that when the baby is born, so is the foal. This ritual bonds the two for as long as both live. This is why Elaina was found with Selleya in the forest."  
  
Daine thought about all of this, and asked, "But you said that Elaina was about 6, but Selleya looked freshly born. If they are the same age, how would that work?"  
  
"Unicorns mature at about the same level as witch-children do up until the age of about 7. At the age of 8, the unicorn is fully grown and receives his horn, and his magic. Through the bond they share with their witch- child, the change is shared. Both receive the magic they were born to inherit."  
  
Stellua crawled over to Daine and butted her shoulder. She looked down at her, and asked, "You are a unicorn too, then?" Stellua straightened up, full of pride. Naturally. "Then...I don't mean to be ignorant but, where is your horn?" Stellua gave what sounded like a laugh.  
  
Horn? She said.  
  
It is there, you just can't see it. I can make it invisible and intangible when I feel it necessary. You feel different to me. You are not a witch- child, are you?  
  
Daine shook her head. "No, I'm not a witch-child."  
  
Legolas watched this exchange very closely. Daine looked up when she could feel his eyes on her. "Then, what are you?" He asked her. "What?" She asked, not processing what he was referring to. "If you aren't a witch- child, then why can you speak to a unicorn?" His tone was not of fear or revulsion, just sheer curiosity.  
  
"I have Wild Magic. I can speak to all animals, mortal or immortal. A year or two ago, I learned how to shape-shift as well." Stellua butted her head on Daine's shoulder and interrupted with,  
  
And she can heal, too.  
  
Daine looked at her, surprised. "How did you know that I can heal?" She asked.  
  
That was what I sensed was different about you. You have the healing fibers, don't you? The colored strands. My kind has that too.  
  
Daine smiled and stroked Stellua's face. "Well, yes. When I heal I send my magic into the animal with fibers of power. Different colors for different things...mending, burning out infection and things like that." Daine grinned back at Legolas.  
  
"Oh, and I can also heal animals." She said, smiling. "So I overheard." He replied, smiling back at her. "So, tell me my lady. How is it that I came to find you, naked and panicked in the middle of my woods?"  
  
Daine blushed a deep shade of pink. "I had shape-shifted to escape these...err, well, I don't know what they were. They were horrible, Legolas. Ugly things. They referred to me as a witch, and kept yelling to each other about how their master sent them after me."  
  
"Orcs," Legolas interrupted. "That is the only sort of creature I can think of that would conduct themselves in such a manner.  
  
"Can you tell me more about them later? Now that I've thought about them again, I feel foolish for lying here so long."  
  
Legolas nodded, and started packing everything away. "You are right, if there are orcs in the woods, then we need to get home. Do not worry; Stellua will get us safely into the protected walls of Mirkwood quickly. But please continue; you shape-shifted, and..."  
  
Legolas mounted Stellua and motioned for Daine to swing up in front of him. She did so with little effort and said, "Well, I tripped on a tree root, and started panicking. I sensed all the animals, but the closest one to me is a wolf. I was sort of...raised...by a pack of them after my home was raided. But anyhow, I shape-shifted into a wolf and ran as fast as I could. They kept screaming 'Witch!' Mayhap it was unwise to have shape-shifted in front of them. Now they just have more knowledge to take back to this 'master' of theirs. But anyhow... when you found me I had just shape-shifted back into human form, and obviously my clothes stayed behind in the process."  
  
Daine was glad that Legolas couldn't see her blushing face. He had seen her naked!  
  
Hope you liked it! Please review.  
  
Love bri  
  
dirrrtybeautifulhotmail.com  
  
AIM: xCaliLuvin916x 


End file.
